


Something about the Rain

by HeyItsEm (MrsHalstead_Soffer)



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark fic, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicidal Ideation, Suicidal Thoughts, Tucy, chenford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHalstead_Soffer/pseuds/HeyItsEm
Summary: Its been three weeks, and Lucy Chen is struggling to cope after the events of 2x11.
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Something about the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> National Suicide Prevention Lifeline: 800-273-8255  
> Crisis Text Line: 741741
> 
> Request from Tumblr.  
> This fic is unlike anything I have ever written before but hopefully it is still a good read.

The city of Los Angeles California rarely got rain, only accumulating almost fifteen inches on average. But when it did rain, it poured. Small creeks of water flowed in-between the sidewalk and the paved road, debris floating on the top before the water would fall into the never-ending storm drain. Of course, the rain would help the dust in the air to settle but would cause car accidents and domestic disputes to increase.

Lucy Chen loved the rain, the rhythmic pitter-patter of it falling onto something, the smell of it in the air as it wet the grass, it was easy to enjoy and get lost in the moment. That was before she had been kidnapped and thrown into a 34” by 23” space, before the lid was sealed and she was buried. It seemed like months ago, time passing by at a snail’s pace but it had only been three weeks ago.

She wasn’t healing, at least not properly. How could she? After all the trauma she had been through, her therapist told her it would take time. Of course, she knew that, being the only child of two psychologists and having a minor in psychology herself, she knew that supposedly time heals all wounds. But a lack of sleep accompanied with severe trauma? It makes you become impulsive. 

Lucy’s not sure why she is where she is, just that in her mind it seemed like a good idea at the time. Her feet dangling over the edge of the bridge, her bottom sitting on the concrete wall with her back facing traffic as the rain poured around her, the long brown waves of her hair were wet and matted to her skin.

“Ma’am? Are you ok?” a voice asked behind her.

She childishly kicked her feet back and forth as her tears mixed with the rain.

“I’m calling the cops. But, I’m going to stay with you.”

Lucy could hear the person talking into their phone in the background as she focused on the headlights passing around her.

“I don’t know what you’re thinking but you don’t have to do this.”

Lucy shrugged. “It’s easier.”

“My name’s Jake, what’s yours?”

“Lucy.”

“Well Lucy, I’ve never been where you are but, I have had my fair share of bad days.”

“Bad days? How about one continuous bad day that lasts for weeks?”

Sirens sounded in the distance before they cut off as they got closer.

“It has got to get better right? There has to be something that’s worth fighting for.”

Lucy thought for a second, “Maybe.”

“Good, good. Then, why don’t we focus on that.”

The sound of boots splashing in the running water on the ground grew louder as someone approached, the sound of the pelting rain hitting neon-colored jackets became rhythmic, the droplets bouncing off the polyester.

“Lucy?” One of the new onlookers asked. Lucy closed her eyes as she recognized the voice. _‘Of course.’_

“You know her?” Jake asked, surprise in his voice.

“She’s one of ours. Lucy, what are you doing?”

Lucy stared ahead, ignoring the question. “Have you ever drove through here around sunset? It’s beautiful, the sky in different shades and hues, none you can name but you can describe.”

“Lucy, come over here and we can talk about it.”

“I just want a break. I’m tired Jackson. So damn tired. Every time I close my eyes, I- I’m back in that barrel. I’m not- I’m not suicidal but I am so…”

“I know Lucy, I know.” 

“I’ve driven through here at sunset.” Jake spoke as he leaned against the railing. “Sometimes I just want to take a picture, but a picture doesn’t do it justice.”

Lucy stays quiet, basking in the way the rain hits her.

“It wasn’t supposed to rain today.” Jake told her. “But there’s just something about it…”

Lucy glanced over, his own dark brown hair matted to his head, the dark frames of his glasses littered with droplets of precipitation, the man was drenched, his clothing sticking to him from head to toe.

“You’re going to get sick.”

Jake shrugged. “I don’t care. So, you’re a cop huh?”

“I was.” She whispered, her words getting lost in the rain.

“No, see I think you are because you have that… vibe about you.”

Lucy snorted. “You’re making that up.”

“I’m serious!”

“What do you do Jake?”

“I’m a broker. Lame I know but someone has to do it.”

“A broker? You don’t look like a broker.”

“You know, maybe it’s time for a career change.” He said, wrinkling his nose in thought. “Why are you out this late? Shouldn’t you be at home, with your... Husband? Wife?”

Lucy looked out in front of her before whispering. “I’m tired of the nightmares. Why are you out this late?”

“I’m tired of it all.” He whispered to her somberly.

Lucy turned her body, her legs straddling the cement barrier as she turned towards the man beside her. She noticed, Jackson standing a few feet away, watching their interaction.

“Jake… Why did you come here tonight?”

Jake stayed silent, giving Lucy her answer as he watched the light of the cell tower miles away blink consistently.

“You were going to do it, weren’t you?” she asked, searching his face. “You told me earlier, that there has to be something worth fighting for Jake. That it has got to get better. If I hadn’t of been here tonight, would you… would you have done it?”

Lucy continued to stare, searching his face as she continued to sit there, the rain falling around them as time passed before the sound of tires sliding on the wet as the vehicle forcefully came to a stop filled the air.

“Lucy. Chen, what are you doing?”

Jackson extended out an arm, stopping the other man from moving forward.

“Jake?”

“Yes.” He whispered.

Lucy nodded, swinging her right foot back over the barrier before she planted both feet onto the solid ground, pulling the much taller man into a hug.

“It’s going to be ok Jake.” She whispered as the emotions Jake had been holding back, broke upon contact. “We’re both going to be ok.”

Lucy let go of him as Jake stepped back, Jackson stepping forward. “This is Jackson West, he’s a very close friend. Is- Is there someone, anyone we can call?”

He shook his head. “I don’t- I have a cousin who lives in Albuquerque.”

“Then let’s call them. You need someone Jake.”

Jake stepped over to Jackson as the other person moved forward. “What the hell boot?” he cursed as his eyes checked her over from head to toe. “What the fuck were you thinking? Were you thinking? You know what, don’t answer that because clearly you weren’t.”

“Tim I-“

“Listen we all have bad days, hell, bad years. But you, you are better than this, better than him. You can’t let what he done to you, what they done to you, affect you like this. He’s dead Chen and Rosalind, Rosalind, you can’t let her win.”

Lucy looked up, the easing rainfall hitting her face as she stared him down. “I know.” She whispered.

“Then let me- let us help.” He pleaded, his voice cracking as he asked.

Lucy sniffled, nodding her head as she took a step forward. “I’m not sleeping, every time I close my eyes, I’m back- I’m in-.”

“We will find something that works boot.” He said, reaching a hand out, grasping her on her upper arm.

At the touch, the dam Lucy was holding back broke. “I’m sorry.”

Tim pulled her to him, his left arm encasing her back as his right moved to her head. “It’s ok Luce.”

The rain stopped falling as they stood on the sidewalk, Lucy’s cries easing as she pulled back out of the embrace. “Thank you.”

“Let’s get you home.”

Tim nodded once at Jackson who was waiting for Jake to end his call, the other officer giving his superior an appreciative look. Tim walked to his truck, jumping into the driver’s side of the cab as Lucy climbed into the passenger seat. He cranked the vehicle, switching all the knobs to make the truck warm before he redirected the vents towards her.

“You’re going to get sick, but maybe this will help.”

Lucy nodded in thanks as she buckled her seatbelt into place, Tim moving the gearshift into reverse, backing out before switching it to drive.

“You’re going to be ok boot.” He told her as they drove down the empty streets.

“I wasn’t going to- to jump tonight. I just went out for a walk to clear my head and ended up there. Every time I have driven over that bridge, I’ve always found it so… peaceful.”

“Just next time, don’t sit on the wall ok?”

Lucy nodded as he pulled the truck up in front of her apartment complex, turning her body to give her thanks as he put the vehicle in park.

“You done a good thing tonight Chen, you stopped him.”

“I can’t help but wonder what would have happened if I had not of been there.” She whispered.

Tim ran is tongue along his cheek. “You can’t do that. You can’t let yourself think about what might have happened. Because if you do, it will eat you alive.”

“The department therapist is going to have a field day with this.” She said, rolling her eyes.

“Tell them the truth.”

“I am. I will. Thanks again for the ride Tim.”

He nodded. “I’m always a phone call away Chen.” He told her before pointing a finger at her. “Now, get out of my truck and get upstairs, you’re messing up the interior.”

“Yes sir.” She smiled as she pulled the handle for the door. Time will heal wounds but it will also leave behind scars, and those scars are a symbol of survival.


End file.
